The Burden Of A Secret Like Yours
by Kiyori Morishita
Summary: "It's just not right, for a big brother to bury his little sister" full summary inside
1. It's Just Too Much

**Summary: Wally had hid Kid Flash from his sister for 4 years, but now when her own secret comes to light; will his secrecy endanger her and the team?  
>Spitfire, M'gannXoc, SupeyXoc, (maybe some RobinXoc)<strong>

It's just too much.

Wally West stared at his mother. Shock was written all over his face. Next to him, his sister was silently crying. A whole year away from his parents, because they could afford to take care of them.

They had left for Uncle Berry's a few days ago, and his sister had disappeared into her shell. Only younger by a year, she was the spitting image of him. Short fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, and pale skin, with a splash of freckles. She was a year and a foot shorter than him, but they had the closest bond in the world. He'd do anything for her and vice versa.

They were at the beach, they're bare feet hot and burning on the sand, and she ran to the water. He started running after her, and then saw something, the very thing that changed her life. He called to her, Begged her to come back to shore, but she was too far out to hear him. And then she went under.

* * *

><p>Wally awoke with a start, heart pounding, and sweating. His fiery red hair stuck to his forehead, and his emerald green eyes burned with hate, and fear. It's been 10 years since it happened, since he had almost lost his sister to the vilest of things. She was perfectly fine now, except for the fact that she now had the ability to speak to animals. He got dressed for school and packed his usual things, his uniform hanging in his room at mount Justice. His sister didn't know he was kid flash, and he hated not being able to tell her, especially since she had a knack for getting into fights with thugs. He and rob had saved her more than once from the Falcone mafia.<p>

He showered and walked out fully clothed and saw his sister sitting at the table, poking at her plate.  
>"Not eating today squirt?" he said smiling playfully.<br>"I'm not hungry today, would you like it?" She said handing him the plate. He took it and wolfed it down, almost chocking twice. She smiled and dropped the plat in the sink before the both started walking to the bus stop. The same routine, they'd sit next to each other on the bus, and a few times Wally would reach over and squeeze her hand, and she'd react by leaning against him. Today was different though. He had reached over and squeezed her hand lightly, but she just kept staring out the window, everything becoming a blur.

School flew by, and Wally soon found himself running to mount Justice at full speed. He reached the door and entered when he realized something. His sister hadn't walked out of the building with him. He started to worry, and then realized that she was most likely at cheer practice. He sat on the couch, and cracked open his math book. After all, he'd have to pass finals to pass this semester.

* * *

><p>A pair of green eyes bore into the back of Krissy Martens head. Samantha West, was the best flier on the cheer team, and she was also co-captain. Maybe this all started when she became the best gymnast on her gymnastics team, before she was banned for showing her bra strap last year. Her only choice now was either the happy harbor gym team, or cheer leading. Why she chose cheerleading, only a fool would ask. She allowed herself to be lifted by a couple other girls, and the spun her, skillfully catching her as if she was weightless. Samantha had a mostly athletic build, thanks to her daily runs with her brother, and she was slim and tall, reaching 5 feet and 5 inches. The shortest on the team, but also the lightest. She was then lifted by two of the 4 guys on the team, and they spun her in a plank position, in a really ambitious move dubbed the helicopter.<p>

It was a good 2 hours before practice ended. She changed into her skirt and top she wore to school and walked out hoping to see Wally there to great her, but she was left disappointed again. She started walking home when her phone buzzed. She flipped it open and saw the text she never wanted to see.  
><em>Another one went missing. Find her, bring her to happy harbor high school. ~X<em>

She flipped her phone close and stuffed it back in her sweater pocket. She disappeared into an ally, abandoning her bag behind the dumpster and changing into her suit. A simple black zip up suit, which allowed flexibility with her combat boots and, was also very stylish. She quickly jumped onto the roof on a nearby building and started her trip to happy harbor.


	2. When The X Calls

**So, this is my first fanfic on here, and I would like to start by saying, I'm sorry if you get confused with the names In this chapter, because i didn't use their identities like in the last one. Oh and I apologize for the missing disclaimer in the last one, I was just so excited to start posting. (lines signal a change in perceptions btw). And Thanks to my FIRST REVIEW EVER! haha. :) So here it is.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't Own young justice, only unfamiliar characters (OwO)**

* * *

><p>When the X calls<p>

Kid Flash was patrolling around happy harbor high school, with, Red arrow, and Artemis. Robin was still silently hacking the systems, while Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy were watching from the roof. Bats had sent them on a mission, which was supposed to not only save an innocent life, but also help them collect data from a stolen Exabyte. Kid saw something from the corner of his eye and motioned at red arrow and Artemis to keep an eye out. He snuck around the corner and came face to face with a girl, dressed from neck to toe in black, wearing an eye panel, use to locate things, and to see in the night. He reached to grab her but she jumped into the trees. He scratched his head and saw something that caught his eye, A bracelet with letter beads that spelled out "Wally". He was certain of one thing; She had stolen it.

Samantha mentally cursed herself. She had failed her first objective and lost the bracelet her brother made her. She looked at the roof of the building, then looked at the unconscious body lying across the branch. She's have to get rid of the ones on the roof, and in the building in order to get the Exabyte to X. she thought quickly, then talked to a few bears that were below her.

_Don't harm them too much, but distract them for me. _

* * *

><p>The bears looked up and nodded then they proceeded to run full speed at Red arrow. She saw the three on the roof jump down, and the small one in the building run out. She grabbed the body and leaped across, bounding through the sky light and landing in the cafeteria.<p>

* * *

><p>Red Arrow, quickly fended off the bear, trying to get rid of it, when the others came to help. He saw a shadow moving from the corner of his eye, and left his position to investigate, the bears wouldn't do much damage. He ran into the building and saw a figure moving down the main hallway to the library. He stealthily followed, keeping to the shadows. He saw her lay the body down on the table. Then another person stepped over to the table.<p>

"You failed your first objective. The boy saw you."  
>"Yes Master." Red Arrow stopped breathing, that voice, he knew it from somewhere.<br>"But you have successfully brought the missing one back, which in the end has saved your life." The man grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the room. "But I never said The others would spare you." Shadows started to engulf her.  
>"Please Master, Save thy life and I Vow to Fix what I have wronged." He looked at her and called the shadows off, then he walked over to the body caressed its face and disappeared. She stood up and grabbed her head, the pain becoming so intense Red Arrow could feel it. She stopped and leaped out of the window bounding out of view. He stood and walked over to the table, taking off a tracer spec on the woman's cheek. The team ran in and looked at him<br>"Roy, no smexy time." Kid Flash said smiling brightly. Red Arrow punched his arm and they all left back to the mountain.

* * *

><p>Samantha climbed into her window and dressed into her pjs, and crawled into bed. She heard her door open and quickly pretended to fall asleep. She heard a small noise and then the door was closed. she opened her eyes and saw her bracelet. She quickly put it back on and dozed off, entering another dreamless sleep.<p> 


	3. Don't Play With Fire

**Hey :) so I want to thank everyone who have sent me review so far :) and i just wanted to say that Samantha has undergone the Mary-sue test and I am pleased to say she is not a Mary-sue :) I've decided for my own enjoyment, i'm giving Aqualad a chance at love :) awwwww yes i know all mushy and stuff.  
><strong>**Anyways, Here it is :) Chapter 3.**

**_Disclaimer: I only own any unfamiliar character, young justice is owned by the amazing company of DC :)_**

* * *

><p>Don't Play With Fire<p>

_Wally woke up and looked at his clock. 5 am, on a Saturday morning, and it's just what he needed. He walked down the hall and heard music as he passed his sisters room. He took a peek inside, and saw her asleep, with her ipod loaded onto the dock. He smiled and walked in lightly poking her forehead. She stirred and her emerald green eyes fluttered open_

_"Want to go for a run?" He said smiling. She nodded her head and he left letting her change and get ready. She emerged a few minutes later, wearing her rainbow stockings, her Flash Nikes, and her gray running shorts and shirt. She smiled, and with her ipod in one hand went to the kitchen and filled up the water bottles and put a few granola bars in her pocket just in case. She walked back out and for the first time since the team was formed, she and wally had time alone._

_Samantha was panting, gasping for air. She felt like she couldn't breathe. What was worse was that Wally was to far ahead to see or notice, that she fell behind. She took a couple drinks of water, and violently choked them back out. She stared ahead and saw Wally running back, but her vision blacked, and the noise her head made when it hit the pavement was sickening._

* * *

><p>Samantha awoke with a jolt. The cool December air sent chills down her bare back, and she got out of the bed. The window was slightly open, the breeze blowing the curtains away from the window. She put on a shirt and some shorts and walked downstairs. She squinted at the light of the TV and saw Wally sitting there, just silently watching a documentary on Physics. On a normal morning, she's probably sit down with him, but today she just silently put on her shoes, and opened the door, walking into the cool December air.<p>

How one simply thing such as running made her feel free, she didn't know. All she was thinking about was the small amounts of snow and ice that trickled the streets and lawns, and how her hair blew behind her, untied and loose. She slowed as she reached the sign that said "Now Leaving Central City: Home of the Flash". She looked at the the extending highway leading to Gotham. Her head started swimming with images. She couldn't shake the dream, it felt so real. She pulled her hair into a ponytail at the back of her neck and started to walk to Gotham, her switchblade strapped to the inside of her sock.

Gotham, was know for the crime in the city, and being the home of the Dynamic Duo. But she wasn't here to be a tourist. She was going to end whatever control X had over her mind. Today she would do it, no matter the cost. Her phone buzzed her jacket's pocket. She pulled it out and saw a text from Krissy  
><em>"Don't forget the football game tonight. I'd hate to have to replace you. ~3"<em>

Samantha scoffed, closed her phone and quickly trotted up to a boy, around 13 or 14. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Gotham Academy, could you point the way?" She felt a ball form in the pit of her stomach, something was off about this boy. He had peircing blue eyes, ebony hair, strikingly pale skin, and he was alone, at a gas station.

"I was just going there now." He replied. She nodded and walked with him, noticing for the first time, the few bottles of water and snacks in his bag. "I'm meeting up with this sophomore for a class project." He said as they stopped, waiting patiently for the light to change. "why are you going there?"

Samantha looked at him the curiosity etched on his face. "I'm looking for someone. He lives her in Gotham, goes to your school so I'm told."

"I'm Dick by the way. And you are..."

"Sam. nice to meet you, although i wish it were under better circumstances." She said shaking his hand. The light flicked to the walk signal and they continued walking.

"Whats his name? I might know him."

* * *

><p>Dick waited patiently for the answer. He quickly regretted it as soon as he saw the fear and sadness in her eyes.<p>

"I only know him by X..avier. It's the name he told me when we met a few years back." She said. dick noticed the quick save, like she was hiding something.

"I don't know anyone by that name." He said. "Sorry for not being of much help." He looked up. a good few minutes passed before they reached Gotham Academy. "We'll there she is. Good luck with finding your friend." Dick said walking towards Barbara Gordon.

"Who was that?" Barbara said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Don't know. just helped her out a bit."Dick said as they walked to Barbara's house.

* * *

><p>It was 5 hours since his sister had left, and Wally was pacing around the cave worried. He only stopped when he felt Megan's hand on his shoulder<p>

"Wally we have another mission debriefing." She said as they both walked to the mission room. They walked in and batman hit a button. A video feed came in and what Wally saw next terrified him, made him want the worst thing to happen to whoever did this to her. Samantha was in a chair, bound and gagged. A Man in a blacksuit stood behind her, a scar on his face the shape of an X.

He pulled out a knife, and pulled it across her cheek, and licked the blood on it. "You have 3 hours, or else, Kaboom." The last thing the group heard was a sick twisted laugh.

Batman looked at Wally. "They're at a warehouse in Gotham. Find her." He was the first out of the room.

* * *

><p>It had taken them an hour to locate the warehouse. Wally ran inside finding it empty.<p>

"My heat vision is picking up small traces in the back." Superboy offered as Wally ran into the back room. That when he noticed something, tripwire. He looked around and saw it was rigged to catch fire to 3 barrels that reeked of gasoline. He stepped over it, but Superboy didn't. Wally pushed him out and went to work, quickly untying the gag in her mouth. He had started on working the knot in her hands when the door slammed it self shut. He fumbled as he finished the knot on her hands and zipped around and started working the knot tying her feet together.

Outside Robin and M'gann tried to open the door while Kaldur and Superboy were fighting X. X Had gotten behind Kaldur and managed to throw him rendering him unconscious when he hit the ground. Superboy started throwing punches, stalling for time. Robin had heard a click and threw open the door. Wally had hastily finished untying her and he ran out, Samantha over his shoulder, ignoring the quickly growing flame that almost caught him. X saw wally and he threw down a smoke bomb, disappearing into the night. Wally and the rest of the group got out and ran to the bio ship, flying away just as the building caught the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, i hope it was a little more flowy. anyways I hope the next chapter can clear things up about who X is, how Sammie started working with him, Why Wally and Sammie don't know each other little secrets. Review are welcome, but no flame. :) Thanks for Reading!<strong>


	4. When Secrets are Revealed

** So i had went to sa****ve this originally but fanfiction logged me out. Anyways I have officially made it T. This chapter has slight mentions of rape(no details) and some blood and gore(not a whole lot). Anyways Enjoy please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice, i only own any unfamiliar characters.**

* * *

><p><em> It was mid February and Samantha was dying to get out and put her new Nike's to the test. She did care if it was snowing, because as soon as she got outside she dashed, heading towards the old warehouse. She was there in no time, 5 miles in less that an hour. She slowed to a walk when she saw the door slightly ajar. She knew she shouldn't, but she found herself pushing the door wide enough so she could slide in. It was only when she adjusted to the dark that she saw a boy, about a year older than her brother. A dark smile played across his lips when he saw her. She could see the evil but she walked towards him. She was drawn like a magnet by those dark green eyes. and it was those same eyes and that had violated her, touched her, in so many ways that she didn't want, that she hated. <em>

* * *

><p>Samantha shot up, her eyes foggy, her mind racing. That same dream, same nightmare, that has haunted her for the last year. Those green eyes that belonged to the man she was now bound too. Alexander... the name she had heard in the depths of her heart, the name that would forever haunt her. She stared at the clock. Only 3 A.M. She could try to go back to sleep, and before she knew it her head hit the pillow, caught in another dream.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Samantha stared at Alex. He had her bounded to a chair, her wrists hurting from the tight knot that bound her hands and ankles. She saw the evil in him, but she kept coming back. Kept thinking she could change him. He dragged the knife across her wrist. He smiled and licked her blood making another cut right below that one. She shuddered. It felt so wrong, felt so... so strange. She squeaked when he took the knife and slashed her cheek. His face had a permanent smirk on. It was a dark, twisted smirk. He untied her hands and ankles and stared into her emerald green eyes, now widened with fear<br>"You don't want to betray me Sam." He stepped aside to show her a body. The sight was sickly. A pool of dried blood encased him, his brains mixed in with the blood, and a bloodied weight next to him. "Lest you want to end up like poor Richy." He smirked at her eyes, wide with fear, and licked the blood on her cheek. The action sent chills down her spine and she looked again at the body.  
>"I-I unders-stand sir." She stayed where she was.<br>He smirked and leaned in towards her ear, his hot breath sending warm chills down her spine. "Good" he whispered._

* * *

><p>Samantha shot up again. Her mind was racing, trying to get the image of the poor boys dead corpse out of her mind. She looked at the clock. 5 A.M. She got out of bed and instinctively grabbed her necklace. She grasped the pendant tightly. The one present she got from wally that she kept a secret. Especially for this night that terrified her. He head was still swimming when she reached her brothers room. The pendant was grasped tightly in he rhand as she crawled into his bed, snuggling against him. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Wally woke up and saw his sister cuddled against him. There wasn't any other way he could think of waking up to his birthday. He smiled and lie there for a while, before finally getting up and going to get dressed. He looked out his window and silently cheered before running down stairs. He approached the dinning room, and saw a table full of pancakes, sausages and scrambled eggs. He sat down and started eating with his parents. His mother smiles and turned on the T.V. and he saw his aunt Iris doing her news report.<br>"And straying away from politics this morning, I'd like to wish my Nephew Wally a Happy 16th birthday." Wally smiled widely, as his sister descended down the stairs. She took a seat at the table and scooped up some eggs and put them on her plate. She went to grab a sausage when her dad startled her with a question.  
>"So how is cheer leading going?" She looked at him and shrugged biting into the sausage. "Your brother is spending the day in Gotham after i take him to the DMV. so if you want, you can go to a friends house." she nodded.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Samantha P.O.V)<em>

That was the plan. Help attack the justice league for a while, then dash after Kid flash, helping take the heart from him.

I put my mask over my neck and up my face. Black. Always so simple. I followed X out of the ship, and we jumped onto a fortress.

That was when he showed up. Superman. The Superman. And my uncle Barry. I fled to the back like ordered, and watched X as he fought. I quickly scanned around and started walking around avoiding fights. That was when I ran right into his fist. I stumbled looking at Aqualad's finely toned chest. I didn't have time to gawk though. I was useless here. No trees or animals. I threw punches dodging back, it was only when I felt robins presence, that I dodge rolled and they smacked into reach other. I flipped back over to X, protecting his back, where I knew his weakness was. And then I was face to face with my uncle Barry. We were fighting, fists. no speed do tricks. He slammed a hook into my jaw and I flew up and out. That was when my mask fell off. I quickly covered my face but he saw. The Flash stepped towards me. Everything slowed around us. "Sammie." I could hear the desperation in his voice. He wanted this to be a dream. I removed my hands, my face hard, and struck him landing punches and kicks, then when he finally stumbled i jumped off the fortress in the sky, and started towards my first stop.


	5. Atoning For Sins

**HAHA. so you all know the end of cold hearted right? alright. enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice. I only own any unfamiliar characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Wally's P.O.V<em>

I didn't want to believe it. Even now, weeks after it, I was still in denial. I looked at Robin, who was pacing in front of me. It was just us. Everyone else was either napping or training.

"We have to tell the team." Robin said standing in front of me. "I'm just as shocked as you are Wally."  
>"It can't be true..." I whispered. He knelt down in front of me putting a hand on my knee.<br>"Wally, you know it's true. and it's time to tell the team." I nodded to him and he summoned miss martian and the others

Superboy was the first to speak. "How did she get those powers anyways?" I looked at the floor, sinking back into the chair.

"It was 10 years ago. we had to go live with uncle Barry for a while. One day, I took her to the beach. She was five then. I was six. It was just us and uncle Barry. She went straight into the water. I saw something move, shadows and uncle Barry sensed it too. I screamed, called for her to come back. She was too far from shore. Me and Barry started running, and she went under." I swallowed down the tears that stung my eyes. "It was a couple of eels carrying a rare virus. Fatal to animals, morphing to humans. We pulled out out, she had burn marks on her body, she had cuts everywhere. and ever since she got out of the hospital, she could talk to animals, and she had the grace of a cat, and vision like a hawk." I stopped. My eyes stung with tears, but I wasn't going to fight them. "It was last February. On her birthday. Dad gave her these special edition Flash Nikes. She went out for a run, and when she came back, she had bruises everywhere, blood dripped from cuts on her leg. Her clothes were torn apart. We took her to a hospital, and they confirmed our worst fears. I never... I never thought she'd turn out like this..."

"None of use would have thought it would happen." Artemis said, placing a hand on my shaking shoulder.

"Wally, we should talk to-" Aqualad was cutoff by the computer. We all stood up and turned to see uncle Barry, and Samantha. I couldn't help but run to her. She stopped me.

"I... there's something I have to tell you." She said looking at me, hiding her pain. The others turned to go. "All of you." We all sat down on the couches and the chairs. She stood. "I know what I did a few days ago was wrong, and I want to start by apologizing." She stopped and took a deep shaky breath. "I know, that sorry won't accommodate for the damage I've done. So I left. Me and X...Alexander... we were free-lance workers. In it for the money. The men involved in the fight, they offered him money. They offered me a chance to be like Uncle Barry... and you, Wally." She looked at me, and I saw all the pain in her eyes. "I took it. And when I fled from battle, the plan was I was to follows you, take the heart. I didn't. After Uncle Barry pulled off my mask, I realized what I was doing. I let Alexander control me, because i was afraid. I saw what he did to Richie... and it scared me..." I stopped her.

"What happened to Richie?" I asked holding her hand.

"He... bashed his brains in... I was scared... I didn't want to die, to leave you hurt. So I kept fighting for him." She pulled her hand away from my grasp. "When i got back to the warehouse, Alexander was there. He tried to hurt me again, but I fought him off long enough fro uncle Barry to get there." She stopped. "It's done. I left him for good." I hugged her.

"I know you think I'm mad Sammie, but I'm not. I'm just glad you're okay." For the first time in 3 months, she hugged me back, willingly.


	6. Gone So Long

**I apologize for the short chapter last time. This one will be longer. Enjoy The closing chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice. I only own any unfamiliar characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Wally's P.O.V<em>

Another sob racked my body. I felt Artemis grab my hand. She was crying as well. It wasn't fair. Why did it have to happen when both of my parents where gone? Uncle Barry handed me the shovel, and with a sinking feeling, I buried my sister.

* * *

><p><em>1 year and 2 months later<em>

Artemis came with me on her birthday. I had a bouquet of lilies, she brought gardenias. We stood there for a while, both of us humming Sammie's favorite song. We returned to the cave a few hours later, and awaiting us was a note, addressed to me. I picked it up when Batman came in. I set it down and followed everyone to the mission room. Maybe some butt-kicking will help clear my head.

* * *

><p><em>Five years ago<em>

_"Wally!" I turned around to see my little sister run up to me. "The nice bird over there told me you'd be here!" I hugged her gently, and then lead her home. _

_"You can't run off like that Sammie." I scolded, trying to keep my voice light. I laughed a little. "I was worried sick about you." She giggled and looked up at me with her bright green eyes._

_We stopped at a snow cone vendor, and I bought us a couple, she always got Blue raspberry, and I always got cherry. We were walking when she stopped eating.  
><em>

_"I wish everything could be like this. Wally... promise me that nothing will ever change." I held up my pinkie._

_"I can angel promise that." She took it with hers, and we walked like that the rest of the way home._

* * *

><p><em>Present time<em>

I sped around the two in a giant red and yellow tornado. 'just a few more seconds' I thought. I stopped, and sure enough, our baddies where unconscious.

"Nice work KF!" Robin said slapping me on the back. We tied them up and flew them to Bell rev. Megan walked into the kitchen, and I went to my room in the Cave.

I collapsed onto the bed, and stared at the memories on the shelf. Underneath my souvenirs, were all the photos of me and Sammie, framed and stretched across the whole wall. You could see the changed in her from the pictures. The earliest, was the first day we moved to uncle Barry's. She had bright green eyes, so full of life. She was 5 at the time. I was 6. It was a rough year for us, but she smiled all the way through. The next was the year after the accident, and when she gained her ability to talk to animals. Mom took this picture, the one of her chatting it up with our neighbors dog, who ended up being abuse, and a month after we proved it, we took him in. He died shortly after, but through the midst of her tears Sammie kept saying that he was ready to leave. In the next photos that followed her smiled started to disappear. The last one we took together was the day before she died. She had taught Megan a trick to making cookies, and she was covered in flower, and cookie dough. You'd have to stare at it long enough to see the hurt, pain, and haunted look in her eyes. I pulled out my phone and told my mom I'd be staying at Robs for the night, and I fell back against my pillow.

* * *

><p><em>She always had the weirdest playlist. Only one, and she says it was for every chapter of her life. 16 songs, all to say 'I'm Here. This is Me'. She was currently blasting the song Lights by Ellie Goulding. I was running faster than her, and I turned around, to see her lying still on the pavement. My heart froze, and I ran to her.<em>

_"Wake up!" I shook her, no response. I shook harder. "Sammie!" _

_She just lie there, motionless. I scooped her up and ran as fast as I could to the nearest hospital. It started raining, lightning lit up the sky. I never stopped._

* * *

><p>I bolted upright, a scream lodged in my throat. Tears slid down my cheeks as I opened the door to my room, and walked into the TV room. I wiped my tears away and saw Robin and Aqualad with a girl. A girl with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes.<p>

"Sammie?" I stepped forward as their heads popped up and she ran into my arms.

"I'm sorry Wally." She started crying. "I never meant to be gone so long."


End file.
